This invention relates to electrically conducting polymers and more particularly to a method for joining portions of electrically conducting polymers.
Conducting polymers such as polypyrrole (PPy) have many uses resulting primarily from the fact that the polymers are flexible and can be made into thin films among other geometries. Those with skill in the art will recognize that flexible electrically conducting polymers can be used as substitutes for metal conductors. In many applications, it may be required to join two portions of a conductive polymer together and assure that the joined material is itself electrically conducting. Many interconnect techniques involve using metal solder which can add weight and impede the flexibility of the polymer material. Other techniques involve high temperatures or large electrical potentials that degrade the electrical and mechanical properties of the polymer.
An object of the invention is to provide a method that is simple and flexible method of joining conductive polymers.